Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular phones, smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs or smart phones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Smaller devices are generally desirable for portability. Such devices are therefore generally small and have limited space for user input and output devices, such as the keyboard or display, respectively.
Improvements in portable electronic devices are desirable.